After Midnight
by TweekerWeasel
Summary: Interesting happenings at Hogwarts after Midnight, from unsuspecting characters that can only express their love when no one is watching. One Shot.


**Chapter One**

This is a one-shot deal that had just popped into my head. Hope you all enjoy it.

It was nightfall at Hogwarts, the Winter season closing fast, all the snow had melted away, the promise of fresh grass and blooming flowers were arriving. It didn't stop a cool breeze to sweep through the Owlery, the myriad of owls dipped their heads tighter under their wings and huddled against one another. One owl in particular swiveled her head around, ruffling her feathers and glancing out at the grounds beyond Hogwarts. Hedwig watched with unblinking golden eyes over her view, she was whiter than the snow that used to occupy the terrain. The time was drawing close and she clicked her beak excitedly, spreading her great wings, she soared from the Owlery, without the notice of any of her brethren and flew down towards the lake, watching her own reflection as she beat her wings, catching a shift in the air, she lifted higher and banked towards the trees, landing gracefully onto a branch and sat there, waiting.

The burrow animals below took notice of her arrival and fled back to their hiding places and homes, but Hedwig wasn't interested in hunting, that would come after what she had planned for this late night. Hedwig was a special owl, this was true, not only did she belong to the famous Harry Potter, but she held a secret, one that she wished she could share with her owner. But it never happened when she was in the presence of humans. Clicking her beak and hooted, it echoed throughout the forest. It was time.

Spread her wings, this time Hedwig did not fly from her place; instead something very extraordinary began to happen. Her snowy white feathers began to fall like leaves falling from a tree in Autumn, her wingspan extended smoothly, forming arms, she grew taller, her legs extended, it was a painless transformation and the new Hedwig jumped down from the branch before it broke under her weight, crouched on the ground was a woman of great beauty. Her hair was platinum, brighter and longer than any Veela, curtaining around her naked body, her eyes glowed golden, her skin pale and flawless. This was Hedwig's secret.

Shakily, Hedwig stood up to her full height, her hair flowing around her as if being blown by invisible wind, she was not an Animagus, it was unknown how it came about she could turn human, or as close to human as she could become, she could not speak any language beside the screeching of her natural animal calling. Perhaps it was a curse, one she did not understand, she was born like any other Owl, from a white egg, perhaps it was passed down by her Mother. All Hedwig understood was that she had this extraordinary moment when no human was around her, and she wasn't going to waste it.

She was soon sprinting across the grounds, it was just as much a thrill as flying. Her goal was the lake's edge, she panted just as she reached it, but did not stop there, pushing from a rock, dove into the chilled water's depths and swam, she did not stop swimming until she reached the middle of the great lake. With her legs kicking to keep her above the water, she turned her head in all directions, searching with her long hair billowing around her like a great cloud. A smile soon broke onto her gorgeous face, her features softening as tentacles broke through the surface, and one caressed her face as the Giant Squid floated to the top near to her.

Hedwig waited patiently, stroking her delicate human hands over the tentacle ends, before they retreated from her hands, their length growing smaller and smaller. The Giant Squid was transforming as well, and soon the body of a man was in its place, treading water, skin as flawless and pale as hers, hair dark and lengthy around his shoulders, with the most piercing blue eyes known to man. He did not speak, but swam in great lengths toward Hedwig, as she to him before meeting in the middle of a great embrace.

Their mouths searching each others, hands and arms caressing, groping, feeling and hugging all the while their legs kicked gently underneath them. Even though they had never spoken to each other, they knew they were both unique, through touch and taste, they were alike apart from living life as two complete different animals. They treaded their way to shore, it had been a very long time since either of them spent time together; this greeting was met with love making. Lying on the soft grasses around the lake, their caressing continued, soft and slow and loving, never rushed. But their attempts were foiled when a voice carried over them, unbeknownst to the activities of the owl and squid; it was Harry Potter in one of his many misadventures.

As quickly as it was heard, there was a small pop and Hedwig was flapping her wings to regain herself and soared up towards a tree, clicking her beak angrily at the mishap as below her, the Giant Squid was pulling himself back into the water. Swiveling her head around, glaring at her Master who disappeared into the forest with others and didn't care to know why. She hooted and took off back to the Owlery, where she would have to wait for another night to meet with her Love once more.


End file.
